Issei Hyoudou
Background Issei was murdered by his first girlfriend. Though luck happened to be with Issei that day, as he had collected a flyer with a summoning circle on it, he summoned the Devil Rias Gremory to him in his last moments and she reincarnated him as her servant devil. As her servant Devil Issei gained basic powers, enchanced physical everything, night vision, incredible hearing, universal translation (Allowing him to read and hear everything in a language he understands) and basic magic. This hasn't proved too high of a boon to Issei as his body pre-death was incredibly weak anyway and his magical prowess is ahead of none. Issei is informed later that his ex-girlfriend is a Fallen Angel, one of three major powers mentioned in Christian mythos, the other two being the Devils and God's Angels. Telling him the reason he was killed was to prevent him making use of his Sacred Gear, the Mid-tier Longinus Boosted Gear. Issei learns about the majority of his powers within days of becoming a Devil, the translation part being helped by encountering Asia Argento, a European Nun who had lost her way. Her innocent quirks and lack of compassion previously shown to her made her instantly warm up to Issei, the first person since her banishment from the Church to be nice to her regardless of her quirks. Asia had a Sacred Gear of her own, and Issei learnt of plans to remove it from her from none other than his ex-girlfriend whilst she kidnapped Asia. The ritual of removal resulting in the subjects inevitable death. Issei learnt of the power of Promotion and stormed the gates of the delapidated Church to rescue Asia... and he failed miserably. Her sacred gear was stolen and Asia did in die, causing Issei to fight his Ex-girlfriend who had claimed Asia's sacred gear for herself. Issei defeated her, but felt incapable of killing her, leaving that to Rias and reincarnating Asia as a Devil. School life was normal for a short while, encountering the other resident Devil household Sitri in the school and failing to form a pact with a familiar. Issei was slowly falling into a new found groove in his life as a Devil, that all got flipped onto its head when Rias' arranged Fiance showed up. Issei was against it naturally as he had come to quite like Rias but Rias was also vehemently against it, thus a "Rating Game" was arranged for a weeks time. Issei went through hellish training to learn magic techniques, fighting techniques and above all how to make use of his Sacred Gear and they went forth. The Boosted Gear entering it's Second Liberation and gaining the ability to transfer it's stacked boosts to other people by touch. Though even it's new power didn't change the result, Issei boosted beyond his bodies stamina limit and was about to be killed before Rias resigned. Issei woke up a long while later to find out that they lost and that the Engagement party was taking place right that moment, the servant of Satan stood before him and gave him a magic circle from her Master with the message: "If you want my sister back, raid the place." So that's exactly what Issei did, but this time he had a game plan. He had surrendred his left arm to the Dragon inside the boosted gear, allowing him to hold onto holy items and slather that arm in holy water. Making use of a 10 second Balance Breaker and holy items to compensate for his physical and magical weakness Issei thrashed Rias's former Fiance and took her back to the human world. Luckily another lull in action occured, allowing Issei some much needed rest. Though he did have to have Asia scatter the draconic energy in his arm every couple of days, lest he be forced to walk around with the Boosted Gear on permanently. Then things got weird and inevitably hectic again, as two exorcists from the Church came in search of Excalibur, luckily for Issei and the group they bore no hostility towards them directly. As their mission was not eradication but collection of the stray Excalibur, after some rather heated debates between them and the very serious mood the Gremory groups sword wielder Yuuto had adopted about Excalibur the exorcists agreed to work slightly in tandem with the Gremory group. After defeating the wielder of fused Excalibur they are faced with a high ranking Fallen Angel and are almost immediately overpowered. Only saved by the Vanishing Dragon, the Sacred Gear wielder in opposition to Issei's boosted gear, the Hakuryuukou, Vali. One of the Exorcists learnt that God had died and became sullen, joining the Gremory group shortly thereafter. The Exorcist, Xenovia, didn't get too much time to adapt to life in the Academy as the three powers: God's Angels, The Devils and the Fallen Angels decided to ally themselves for the sake of peace. A fourth faction, the Khaos Brigade did not want that, and sealed everyone with a barrier inside of a larger barrier. With some jiggery pokery Issei and the others disabled the barrier around the conference and swatted away the attack. Although the Hakuryuukou was present at the talks, he was a traitor working for the Khaos Brigade, he proceeded to goad Issei into a rage against him triggering his Balance Breaker and causing them to fight. The fight was one sided at first before Issei started using his head more than his arms, by overloading the Divine Dividing Scale Mail he was able to shatter it and combine one of it's gems with his own Balance Breaker, a feat deemed impossible by the dragon in Divine Dividing, Albion. Upon threat to the women in the Gremory household he multiplied his power by a million times to defeat him, though the fight was interupted with the arrival of one of Vali's allys who whisked him off to a fight somewhere else. Issei attempted to give chase before the band that was allowing him to use Balance Breaker, broke. Powers Boosted Gear: The Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, the Sacred Gear that holds the soul of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig. The Boosted Gear doubles the users power every 10 seconds to the users stamina limit. Balance Beaker: The final evolution of the Sacred Gear, grants the user insane power upon activation. Issei's balance breaker is the Boosted Gear Scale mail a suit of armour that is capable of flight and grants Issei dramatic increases to his offensive and defensive power as well as his speed. Issei can activate it with the use of a magic store type item or by sacrificing something on his body to Ddraig. He cannot activate it on his own... yet. Devil Powers: Issei's powers are the basic fare for low ranked Devil's. He has increased physical prowess, speed, strength, endurance, etc. He is able to understand any language both in written and verbal format. He has the power trait of the piece (Or in Issei's case pieces) used to revive him, his piece is the Pawn. He also has the power of magic, magic is something all Devil's have and is basically the manipulation of their aura. Issei's magic is pitiful as his ability to focus his aura leaves much to be desired. Evil Piece Power: The pawns power is Promotion. Promotion allows him the trait of any piece on the board: The Knight has the trait of speed, allowing Issei's speed to double. The Rook is simple and provides him with doubled strength and defences. The Bishop doubles his magical capabilities. The Queen embodies the traits of all other pieces but on by 1.5 times the norm. Items Ascalon: The Holy Dragon slaying sword embedded in the Boosted Gear. Issei can deploy this sword whenever the Boosted Gear is out and he can take it out of the gauntlet handle and all to allow an ally to use it. Someone cannot TAKE it from the Gauntlet. Arrival Arc 4 Issei arrived in Inaba without much incident and made his way to the Amagi in after being informed at Yasoinaba Station that the trains weren't running for now. The only indication that he is in another world is the group of strange individuals in the lobby of the inn. They quickly moved to Neo Domino City for reasons unknown to Issei, where he saw lot of destruction. Hearing the same thing Mirajane did he immediately set to work saving citizens that were trapped under and near the building Mirajane lifted easily. Anna decided to depart the group for her own reasons. Issei was sad to see her go but saw a straggler and tried to corral them with the rest of the people they'd saved. Only to see that the person was Anna? Confused Issei chased this Anna through some of the city towards where Raine Sage and her allies were fighting the Familiar possessed squad. With little to go on Issei managed to fight for Raine's allies, saving her from a water attack before being told that she needed to vacate the city. Issei is still thoroughly in the dark and promises of explanation continue to be pushed further back as they go. Category:Highschool DxD Category:Male Category:Ecchi Category:Colonel Crapshot